Friends Forever
by Sarahbear00001
Summary: Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-wan, and Padme, the original four friends. In an AU, they have many whacky misadventures in school, life, and in friendship.


**Hi ppl! I am in a way better mood than I have been, but I am still a bit depressed. Anyways, I thought this might be fun to toy around with! Enjoy! PS: This is in an Alternate Universe, if that wasn't already apparent...**

_**The First Day**_

_**Ahsoka's POV**_

"Ouch! Padme, this is ridiculous!" Padme had been trying to convince me to let her give me a makeover, but until tonight I had said no. Now she was trying to wrestle me to the ground to get a brush through my hair.

"Well, if you would quit squirming!" I took a deep breath, and plopped down on the sofa.

"Ok, ok, fine." She wrestled my hair with the brush, all the time with me wincing.

"I swear, Ahsoka, I have never seen hair as thick as yours." She continued to brush, but it didn't do much good.

"What **are **you two doing?" We both turned to Anakin in my doorway. Padme had yanked the brush on accident.

"Ouch! What do you want, Anakin?" He snorted, satisfied at how annoying he was being.

"Nothing, just seeing what you guys are up to." He came in and jumped on my couch, jostling us on the couch.

"Anakin!" Padme smiled at our bickering. She was used to it, but it was different every time.

"Anakin, I know you're lonely, but there's no reason for you to squish your sister." I laughed, and she helped me up. He put his feet on the couch, and snorted.

"I didn't squish her." I rolled my eyes, and looked at him.

"What do you want?" He sat up, and his face looked a bit less annoying.

"I was gonna go pick up a pizza, I, being the _nice, caring, _and _generous _brother I am, wanted to see if you guys wanted to come." Padme giggled, and I just rolled my eyes.

"Sure, thanks. Did dad say you could?" He shrugged.

"He didn't say that I couldn't. Besides, I have my permit. I just have to be with a licensed driver." I crossed my arms.

"Mhmn. But we don't have one, do we?" He pointed to Padme.

"Padme's got her license." She blushed a bit, but her smile still remained.

"I don't know guys, if something happens, I'll be most accountable, and besides, your guys's dad is the _**mayor**_, if I hurt his kids, he could pull my license." As if Anakin wasn't pathetic enough, he got down on his knees and begged.

"Pleeeeeeeease, Padme? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" I looked at her, and rolled my eyes.

"You know as well as I do that he's not gonna quit until you give in." She giggled, and nodded.

"Okay, let's go." I opened my window, and I jumped. My gymnastics helped quite a bit, and I landed quietly. Anakin jumped, but he just tucked and rolled. What a showoff. Padme was still on the roof.

"I can't..." Anakin stood up, and held out his arms.

"Here, I'll catch you." She nodded, and jumped. She squealed, but Anakin caught her, and put her back on her feet.

"Thank you, Anakin." He scoffed, and nonchalantly flexed his muscles.

"Not a problem, not a problem at all." I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ok, showoff, let's get going." We all piled into Anakin's car, or "the speeder" as he called it in front of girls, and we pulled out of the driveway. Padme sat in the front, and I was in the backseat by myself.

"So what kind of pizza do you guys want?" I shrugged.

"Padme, you're the guest, what kind do you want?" She smiled, but blushed. I swear, she's always like that around Anakin.

"Oh, whatever kind you guys want. How about you, Anakin?" He shrugged, and looked back at me.

"I don't know. Ahsoka?"

"Hey, hey, hey, eyes on the road mr." He turned his attention to the road, but we all felt the tire thump as it hit something. We all got the same look on our faces. Dread. We got out of the car, and looked in the road. A squirrel lay in our path.

"Nice, Anakin. Reeeal nice." We went over to it, and Anakin picked it up by the tail.

"Anakin, eww!" He suddenly got a very malicious grin. He chased us around with it.

"Anakin, ahh!" He turned around to Padme and waved it at her.

"I'm dead, Padme, I need a kiss. Mchwa mchwa mchwa!" Talking in a really weird voice, he chased Padme around with it.

"Anakin, pizza? Remember?" He looked at me.

"Oh, yeah... Come on, then." He set the squirrel down, and we got back into the car. Padme stopped him before he could.

"Oh, no. Your car or not, you are NOT getting back in without some hand sanitizer." She pulled out some from her bag, and Anakin rubbed it around his hands. He smelled his hands, and he smiled.

"They smell like you..." She giggled, but I came in the middle of the two seats.

"Come on, Romeo, before they close and dad notices we're gone."

**Hey, so what did you think? LOL I will try to update this more often than my others, but my schedule is all whacked up. **

**Anakin:-flexing- Yep, caught her like a football.**

**Padme:-blushing- Thanks again...**

**Ahsoka: Gosh, you two are so weird. **

**Me: Ok, ok. Now then, stick around for the answers to your questions... Is there something going on between Anakin and Padme, is Ahsoka going to do anything about it, what kind of pizza are they getting? Stick around to find out!**


End file.
